Memories from way before
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: Memories, we have the right to choose whether we want to remember or forget them... But Goku never had... until now...
1. Chapter 1

**Memories from way before**

**By: Unknownymous.Cyclone05**

**a/n:** tell me what you think, alright?

**Chapter 1**

"The seal is going to be broken soon…" Kanzeon said as she looked at the former Toushin Taishi

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

They were once again traveling to the west. Now and then, stopping by different towns. And once more, a small NORMAL quarrel erupted from the two behind…

"It's so hot!!! Move away! Ero kappa! You're making it even hotter!!!" Goku said as he fanned himself with his hands.

"Why should I!? K'so saru! You're the one who's clinging on to me!!" Gojyo said as he pushed Goku farther from him without the youngest falling from the car if that was anymore possible.

A vein popped out of the monk's head and then a shot was heard…

"D you guys wanna be cold so badly!?" Sanzo shouted as he pointed hi shoureiju on the two demons, who instantly shook their heads.

"Saa, this day seems normal, ne?" Hakkai said as he smiled and resumed his stare at the road in front then stopped abruptly which caused his three other companions to slam onto whatever was in front of them at the moment.

"Teme! What the hell was that for Ha-" Sanzo shouted but stopped instantly when he saw what was in front of them.

A golden light was flashing from the sky which was stable right in front of them.

"Oi… what do you think that is?" Gojyo asked as looked suspiciously at the golden light.

"Well, it seems that it won't do us any harm whatsoever so let's just pass through it" Hakkai said as he did what he said.

"Are you sure Hakkai!?" Gojyo said as he eyed Hakkai with great doubt.

Hakkai was about to answer when they heard a gasp.

It came from Goku…

"What is it, Goku?" Hakkai asked the said person

"There's someone…" he cut of his sentence as he pointed at something right in front of them.

All of the three's sight followed Goku's finger to where it was seemingly pointing at something.

"What!?" Gojyo exclaimed confused and had a weird face on, "I don't see any-" He was cut off when he realized that there was someone… It seems like that someone was drunk for he or she has been swaying like mad from the four's point of view.

"I wonder who that is…" Hakkai muttered as he slowly neared the person.

The 'person' had a red charka on his forehead.

He looked really scary for some unknown reason. His eyes looked like death has overcome him and he was really pale.

"O-oi! Daijobu ka?" Gojyo asked but received no reply.

The guy then lifted his head up and looked at Goku fiercely.

"I…found…YOU!!" It said as he looked forebodingly at the said boy.

Goku, however, didn't like what was happening. He doesn't know who the hell that supposed God is and he certainly has no idea why the hell he was pointing at him creepily

"Who are you!?" Sanzo demanded

He didn't receive a reply. It seems that the guy was completely oblivious to their presence except that of Goku. It would seem that he only notices Goku and nothing else of his surroundings.

"Na-nani?" Goku shouted out at the guy. He was about to say more but a gold beam erupted from the finger of the creepy God and it shot through Goku's limiter. Goku's eyes widened and so did the others'

Sanzo was the first to recover and cursed as he shot the God who didn't even make an effort to dodge the bullet, instead, he welcomed it and got shot which was weird because normally, God's wouldn't be affected by any bullet even if it was Sanzo's. The God vanished as it muttered, "I have successfully removed the seal, Litouten-sama…"

Sanzo turned his attention back to the monkey, ignoring what the Kami said.

"Oi! Goku! What's wrong!?" Gojyo said as he shook Goku furiously.

"Goku! Goku!" Hakkai shouted.

"Baka saru!" Sanzo muttered as he went to check upon the sleeping boy.

"What's wrong with him, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked impassively as he looked at Hakkai.

"I don't know… Something definitely happened, but at the moment…" Hakkai paused to look at the golden eyed boy then continued, "It would seem that he just fell asleep…"

"Che… Troublesome monkey" Sanzo spat as he sat on his seat," Hakkai, let's go…"

The said guy nodded and sat properly and started driving to the next town.

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

Goku was fast asleep as they were traveling. He looked like he was just having an ordinary nap. Mostly because he was snoring loudly. Gojyo looked at the sleeping boy with a weird look.

"Are you sure there's something wrong with him? He looks alright to me…"

"Maybe… Let's just try our best not to get wet this time around…" Hakkai said as he smiled uneasily and looked up at the dark, cloudy sky…

Sanzo just remained quiet for the rest of their ride.

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

_-"Where am I?"-_

"_Oi, Goku, wake up… Tenpou's looking for you…"_

_Goku glanced at the man beside him_

"_San…zo?" _

_Suddenly he was whacked on the head._

"_Aww!! What was that for!?" He retorted while rubbing his head_

"_Baka, can't your simple minded brain even memorize one short name? It's Konzen. Kon-zen"_

"_Konzen?"_

"_What the hell's wrong with you?" Konzen said as a vein popped on his head. He sighed and stood up, "Hurry up! Tenpou's looking for you!"_

_-"I know you but… I can't remember…"-_

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

Alright so they reached the inn just in time… literally…

As the set their right foot in the inn's premises, it started to rain like mad.

"Ara, aren't we lucky?" Hakkai said with his usual smile plastered onto his face.

They looked at each other, and onto the still sleeping Goku on Gojyo's back.

'So, who gets to sleep with the monkey?" Gojyo asked as if clearly stating that he has no plan to sleep in a room with the noisy monkey.

"I'll room with Goku alright guys?" Hakkai said as he took Goku away from Gojyo and headed for their room… as he turned back from Gojyo and Sanzo, he looked really worried as heard Goku murmur an incoherent "Konzen" in his sleep.

"Goku…"

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

_-"What's this place?"-_

"_Hey let go! You said you'd give me food if I come with you!!! You liars!!" Goku said as he struggled to break free from the guards_

"_Urusai! You're in front of Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama!"_

_Goku glared at the lady in front of him._

_The lady glared back then said, "What's with this kid? Heaven's not an orphanage!"_

"_Kanzeon Bosatsu! This kid was born from the concentration of the heaven and earth's aura. We brought him here to be supervised properly, to make sure he doesn't cause havoc"_

'_Hmm, interesting eyes…' Kanzeon thought._

"_What' the hell's going on here?"_

_Kanzeon looks at her nephew and smirks._

"_Alright, Konzen will accept and take responsibility for him"_

"_What the-! What's this all about!?" Konzen said in complete dismay. The boy went up to Konzen and Konzen stared at the weird kid with utter bizarreness in his eyes._

_The golden-eyed boy took the hair of Konzen that was dangling from his shoulders._

_The boy's eyes, full of spirit and admiration, "It's shining like the sun!"_

_Konzen was slightly taken aback at his antics and Kanzeon looked at the pair, 'Things might become interesting from now on in'_

_Suddenly the boy accidentally tears of a portion of Konzen's hair and this turned Konzen's stunned expression to complete rage._

"_What the hell did you think you were doing, you stupid monkey!!?" Konzen shouted as he drilled his hand onto the boy's head even though the boy already apologized to him countless times._

_-"Konzen?... I… can't remember…"-_

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

Hakkai entered their room and put Goku on one of the beds and went towards the window watching the rain.

"It seems like I won't be able to sleep well tonight…" he whispered to no one in particular.

He glanced at Goku and watched as he was seemingly having a normal dream. This made Hakkai smile, envying him for his peaceful slumber.

He sat on his own bed, not ones taking his eyes of the sleeping boy.

"_I wonder what happened earlier… You just… fainted after that gold light hit your limiter… Maa ne… I'll just ask you tomorrow when you wake up…"_

"Oyasumi, Goku"

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

"_Kanan, I'll save you now. Let's leave this place. I'll protect you!" a brown haired man said hopefully with a similar smile of hope on his face outside the cell the woman 'Kanan' was in._

"_Gomen, Gono… but, I can't be with you anymore…" Kanan said as she stood up._

"_You see, I bare a monster in me…"_

"_Kanan! I don't care! We can start over! We can- I'll protect you!" the man said, all traces of hope gone, replaced with fear and dread._

"_I know you would… but… I can't…" She held a knife in her hands, "Gomen, Sayonara… Gono…" and she thrust it through herself._

_Blood splattered everywhere…_

_Blood…_

_Her blood…_

_The blood of his beloved now covered him…_

"_KANAN!!!"_



Hakkai woke with a start.

He was panting really hard and beads of sweat started to dominate his features.

It was still dark, probably early in the morning.

"Hakkai, what's wrong?"

Hakkai turned to his companion, only to see him awake as well.

"Goku, you're awake…"

"Mmm, What's wrong? You looked like you had a bad dream…" Goku said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, but I'm fine now. What about you? Why are you awake at this hour?" Hakkai asked.

"Ah, I think I overdid my sleep this time…" Goku said as he grinned sheepishly and then stood up from his bed.

He swayed dangerously which cause Hakkai to run to his aid while gasping his name.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hakkai asked the younger boy.

"Aa, I just need to go to the bathroom." Goku replied without looking at Hakkai.

Hakkai stared at him worriedly as he went out of the room, into the bathroom.

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

Goku went inside the bathroom, straight to the sink where he washed the sleep away from his face.

He held his face in his hands, his head aching badly.

He looked at his reflection at the mirror. He saw a boy with long-brown hair, big, golden eyes. Just like the one in his dream.

He shook his head, which amplified the headache. He looked again. Nothing has changed has there? Then what was with the dream with Sanzo having a long hair and was called… Konzen?

Goku shook his head… and straightened himself…

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

Goku went back to their room and went dejectedly to bed once more.

Hakkai stared at him as he fell asleep once more. Hakkai smiled, _"It seems like there wasn't anything to worry about… At least I hope…"_

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

The next morning…

Hakkai woke up when someone abruptly knocked at the door.

"Oi, Hakkai, it's Gojyo…" a voice called.

"It's fine, the door's not locked." Hakkai said smiling to no one in particular.

Gojyo walked in wearing a sleeveless white shirt. He glanced around the room and saw Goku sleeping on his bed.

Gojyo's eyebrow twitched.

"He's still asleep?" Gojyo said as he walked towards the sleeping boy.

"Well, actually," Hakkai raised his forefinger, "he woke up a while ago and went to the bathroom then went to sleep again."

"Huh?... Well, at least he's not in a bad state as I thought when he fainted yesterday" Gojyo said smiling a bit.

"Mataku, the monk's really worried last night yah know. He didn't sleep tha-!" Gojyo was cut mid-sentence because of a bullet that ran past his hair.

He slowly turned around to look at the obvious perpetrator.

"What the hell was that for!? You stupid monk!" Gojyo shouted.

"What's happening here…" Goku said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake…" the three said together.

Sanzo hid his gun and turned to leave the room, "Get ready, we're leaving"

Goku rubbed and an image flashed in his mind…

Sanzo was covered with blood…

And he, Goku… His hands were covered with his blood…

Goku's heart skipped a beat… He shook his head… That's impossible!

He stood up completely ignoring the thought.

"What's wrong with you? Shaking your head all of the sudden" Gojyo said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Another flash appeared in Goku's mind… This time it was Gojyo, with short hair, covered in blood as well.

This caused Goku to squint his eyes, as though in pain and he shook the image off.

Gojyo sighed and motioned out of the room.

"We better eat and leave this place soon… I'm sensing a demonic aura…"

"Do you think that we can't sense it to?" Goku asked out of the blue.

Another quarrel commence…

Hakkai just shook his head and pulled both of them out of the room.

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

They were on their way out when someone seemingly blocked their way, bumping into Goku.

"Ah, gomen! Daijobu ka?" Goku asked worriedly as he held out a hand to help the guy he just bumped into.

"Ah, I'm alright. Are you?" the man asked.

Goku nodded and helped the man stand.

The man smiled sweetly at Goku. "I'm Goku, you are?" Goku introduced.

The man's eyes widen for a while but he seemed to recovered and replied with the same sweet smile, "I'm Litouten. Nice to meet you, Goku"

"You clumsy monkey!! Hurry up or we'll leave you!!" Gojyo shouted from outside.

"It seems that your companions are calling for you"

"Yeah, so… I'll see you again someday" Goku said as he waed and ran towards Sanzo and the others.

"Oh, we'll meet again really soon, Seiten Taisei Son Goku…"

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

**a/n: **So? Haha… I don't really know what to do so can you give any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **For those who are actually bothering to read this fic, I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE update!! Thank you for all those who reviewed!! :p I really appreciated it!! Hahahaha!! There are a total of four of you! Pupp-san, Mirai Kurosaki-san, lilgurlanima-san, and gerigirl-san!

**Gerigirl – **haha! Thanks for the info and tip! It was very helpful!

**Mirai Kurosaki** – I like Goku best too, that's why I made the fic. Thanks for the wonderful advice! Haha! I tried it and well, haha! I don't think I made the most of it though… hahaha! I hope I can improve more with that advice of yours, it was very helpful… (,) I like your kkm stories by the way… :p

**Lilgurlanima** – I'll finish it, but it's not yet done though… :D… I'll do my best though!

**Pupp** – here it is! Hahaha!

So far, I've constructed a base for this story – thanks to "Saiyuki Gaiden" but I don't really know what happened at the end of it, so I'll just assume that Litouten failed to get what he wanted and wanted revenge.

Thanks again, and here's the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Well, as all of you might've figured out by now, Saiyuki is NOT mine...

**Chapter 2**

"Mou… Are we there yet? I'm hungry!!"

"Not yet. It's still a bit farther." Hakkai answered with a smile as he continued to drive. Gojyo on the other hand wasn't so patient about it. "It's only been several MINUTES since we ate and left the inn! How can you be hungry!?" he shouted.

"Saa, Gojyo… You should be used to it by now." Hakkai stated with a chuckle. "Aah, there's just no dealing with your stomach huh, saru?" Gojyo said with a sigh as he ruffled the said "saru's" hair. Goku, on the other hand, smacked his hand away with a retort, "Don't call me that, you ero kappa!"

"Yeah, yeah… SA - RU…" he said mockingly.

"Kono–"

And so, we'll assume another _normal_ quarrel would erupt…

…although that might not be the case this time…

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

**Gojyo's POV**

"It's only been several MINUTES since we ate and left the inn! How can you be hungry!?" so I said. I'm not really angry though. It's just so fun to tease the kid. It's almost like having a younger brother. "Saa, Gojyo… You should be used to it by now." Hakkai said. I chuckled inwardly. Of course I am. Who wouldn't be after knowing him for three whole years? Anyways, it wouldn't be at the end of infinity that I would admit every single one of these thoughts of mine.

"Aah, there's just no dealing with your stomach huh, saru?" I sighed as I ruffled his hair. Yeah, it's fun teasing him. He's so predictable. I'm sure he'll just shout ' don't call me that, you ero kappa' or something like that… although I don't really like being insulted, so I'll fight back… out of my hands from this point…

Heh… maybe I'm a kid at heart too, ne?

He smacked my hand away, "Don't call me that, you ero kappa!" he shouted. I knew it. I can't really resist the temptation. Maybe this has become my past time during this trip… yep, it has… other than looking for beautiful women, that is...

"Yeah, yeah… sa-ru…" I said mockingly. Oh well, I'm expecting a huge amount of hand attacks so I block my _beautiful_ face with my arms. I just can't afford to have _that_ damaged, do I? Not with this saru's _unusual_ brute strength (which would definitely render my face undecipherable, if he unleashes it seriously), at least.

"Kono–" he started menacingly but was cut. Hmmm… I wonder why? I put my hands down to look at what stopped him… Apparently, nothing stopped him. It wasn't the monk as I thought. Instead, he was looking at me… a very strange look.

"Oi, What's wrong, saru?" I asked with more concern than I liked to show. Anyways, No one would notice that, I hope... Well, except for Hakkai maybe… There's a gleam of something – fear? – in his eyes. Now, that wasn't right… "Oi, are you alright?" I said again as I reached out to him. It would seem that he woke out of his reverie somehow. I wonder what he saw… well, he _was _looking at me but, I get the feeling that it _wasn't_ me he was seeing.

"A- ah… Of course… It's nothing… nothing…" he said, almost inaudibly. It seemed to me that he was reassuring himself more than he was reassuring me! What the hell? Did something actually happen to him after _that_ incident?

"What's the matter, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. "Iya…"

Really… he should be asking the monkey that, not me… I took a glance at the kid. He's hiding his face…

I sighed. It should be Hakkai who's thinking like this and not me…

But even so, it doesn't change the fact that I have a bad feeling about all this…

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

**Goku's POV**

I settled down and dropped the fight. I can't seem to continue my 'fist attack' at Gojyo. Not after seeing _that_… I don't even know why I'm seeing that – _those_ images. I mean, what the hell?! I know I'm stupid and all, but I can see that they _aren't_ Sanzo and the others. I mean, their hair was different. So it MUST have been just my imagination, right?

But even so, I can't shake the feeling that I _should_ know who they were. That I had known them from long before… _long before…_

'_Don't you want to get them back?'_

"Eh? Did you say something?" I asked them. "What? What are you talking about, saru?" Gojyo answered. "Eh? Didn't you say anything?" I asked again. Now that I thought about it, the voice didn't sound like any of theirs. But something about it, or maybe the voice itself… I held my chest…

…it _angers_ me…

"_It's his fault!"_ a voice inside my head said and I agreed…

…and I don't even know why…

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

**Hakkai's POV**

"Hakkai, are we still far from the village?" Sanzo asked. I chuckled, "Ara, Sanzo… You sound just like Goku!" I said. I guess he _is_ worried about Goku somehow. Goku hasn't even asked (not even once) if we were near the next town. Well, aside from that one just after we departed that other town that is. "It isn't far from here, I think." I answered as I heard him curse. We can't have him _too_ pissed, ne?

I led my gaze to Gojyo. He was looking at Goku with a frown. Goku was silent and was staring at his lap. I wonder what's wrong with him. Is this because of what that god did to him yesterday? I never did have the chance to ask him about it since he was asleep all morning and I don't think he can answer _that_ well in front of Sanzo and Gojyo.

I sighed as I continued to drive Hakuryuu. Goku mentioned the name 'Konzen' when I was carrying him to our room. Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama and Homura both called Sanzo that name before too. What else? That god… he mentioned the name 'Litouten' or something that sounds like that. Something about a seal he broke… He broke a seal? Goku's seal? Maybe this Konzen guy's from Goku's past and the seal is the seal of his memories. But why did he need to 'unlock' Goku's memories?

I can't help but think that there's something about to happen…

…and as usual, it won't be anything good…

Really, can't they just leave us in peace? We already have enough in our hands handling our _original_ mission (something that I'm surprised we haven't forgotten yet, seeing _all these distractions…_)

…I can only hope that I'm wrong…

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

"We're here"

Hakkai announced as he parked in front of an inn in town. It was already dusk – and it wasn't raining for once – by this time so they figured they should find a place to stay for the night first before they eat. Much to their surprise, Goku didn't protest. Sanzo-ikkou stepped down and Hakuryuu returned to his original form.

"Ask for two rooms, we'll share." Sanzo said nonchalantly. Hakkai cocked his head, Sanzo wouldn't usually ask to share rooms unless the inn was already full and there were only two rooms – or sometimes, one room – left. He could care less about the price since it _wasn't_ his money. Hakkai smiled, "I understand…"

Hakkai took the key and handed one to Sanzo. "I think it would be better if _you_ room with Goku, Sanzo. You are, after all, the closest one to Goku more than anyone else…" Sanzo took the key from Hakkai, his stoic expression never leaving his face as he turned around. "I didn't do this for him… Let's go, Goku!"

Hakkai laughed, _"Sure…"_ he muttered sarcastically as he motioned for Gojyo.

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

"Oi…" Gojyo said as he closed the door to his and Hakkai's shared room.

"Hm?" was the reply he received. He sighed as he lighted a cigarette, "What do you suppose is wrong with the monkey?" Hakkai's eyes soften in worry, "So you were thinking about that too…" he muttered but it didn't fail to reach the ears of his companion.

"Of course! He's acting strangely, ESPECIALLY a while ago at that restaurant! I mean _he practically gave me the food!_ Just when I thought he'd be more like himself, he stops mid-way!" Hakkai laughed, "Didn't it cross your mind that he's had a _change of heart_?"

"Yeah, he might have but _this is food we're talking about here!_ He could have a change of heart and anything _but that_." The half demon responded with a puff of cigarette smoke. Hakkai smiled with worry emitting in his eyes, "Your right. Him giving you the food was the greatest sign that something's up… Even Sanzo's worried, although he wouldn't show it."

Gojyo walked across the room, to the window where Hakkai was leaning against. He put an arm around the man's shoulder, "So, do you think that monk can do something about this _change of heart_ our monkey's having?" he said casually. Hakkai shook his head, "I don't really know, but he's the best person to deal with things concerning Goku…"

"…he is, after all, Goku's _sun_…"

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

Violet eyes met gold ones.

"Oi, what's wrong with you today?" Sanzo asked as he followed Goku with his eyes. His eyes needn't move all that much, actually. Goku wasn't moving around the room, but he wasn't asleep either. He was sitting on his bed, seemingly absent-minded. Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he cursed.

"I asked you a question, saru!" the monk said as he threw a pillow which hit the brunette straight at the face. "Umph! Hey! What was that for!?" he exclaimed in surprise and irritation. "I asked you a question, or are you deaf?" Sanzo repeated with a bit of irritation as well. Why was _he_ stuck trying to make this monkey spill what's up with him. He cared, but he'd rather die than admit it. Sanzo noted Goku's confused look and repeated his question, "I asked you what was wrong."

Goku's mouth formed an "o" as he lowered his head. "Don't you dare say '_nothing', _especially after your generosity with Gojyo a while ago." Sanzo said as he walked across the room, towards the window. He lighted a cigarette quietly, waiting for Goku's answer. He heard Goku mutter something he couldn't decipher. But, he noted, there was an evident sign of fear in the boy's voice. Sanzo held his cigarette and looked at Goku, "What did you say?"

"I – I saw something… _many things…_ I feel that I should know them but… _I can't remember…_"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Does this have anything to do with that God he killed? So, for once, the pride-full monk let his _curiosity_ – more commonly known as _concern_ – get the better of him.

"What did you see?"

"…death…"

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

"The seal was broken, Litouten-sama…"

The man addressed didn't budge from his original position, but rather maintained it and smiled menacingly, "Excellent. All that's left is for _him_ to wake up." He said with a cackle. He then went towards the mirror present in the room and held the part where his right eye used to be and an angry frown replaced his earlier grin.

"I will never forgive _him_ for this and for ruining my plans… He was the one! The one who made Nataku disobey me! If it weren't for him! I would've become the emperor and Nataku would have taken my place! Nataku would've still been the toushin taishi and not that Homura! _If it wasn't for that IMPURE brat!!_" he ranted as he banged his hands onto the desk where the mirror resided.

_Crack…_

He stooped down and took one piece from the million of what once was a mirror.

"I shall get my revenge for the revenge that _you_ ruined…

…from 500 years ago…"

**oOo Saiyuki oOo**

**a/n: ** Sorry for the short chapter! But I just needed to end it at _that_ part. The next chapter would be longer, I promise. But I think it'll be a while before I get to post it. Sorry for that!

Review if you have anything to say!

Unknownymous.Cyclone05


End file.
